


Yuri!!! On Stage

by The_Mullholond_Typewriter



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Rocky Horror Picture Show - Freeform, Theater AU, University AU, musical AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-21 04:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11936229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Mullholond_Typewriter/pseuds/The_Mullholond_Typewriter
Summary: Yuuri is an awkward university junior living his life wishing to get the lead before he graduates and has to face the real world, and happens to get a little help from a new assistant director that took interest in him after a drama nerd party.





	Yuri!!! On Stage

It was his first day back after winter holidays and Yuuri dreaded having to get up and show his face in front of people. When his alarm went off, he ignored it.

"Yuuri! Get up, we have classes today!"

Phichit shook his leg and Yuuri tried to kick him away. "Go away, I'm tired."

"I told you not to stay up so late last night." 

"Just leave me alone here to sleep." 

"The cast list goes up! Come on, let's go, I wanna see if I got Dr. Everett Scott!"

Katsuki Yuuri was a Junior in university, the musical theater being more of a hobby than a career path. He had never scored a lead role and he especially didn't expect to do so in Rocky Horror Picture Show, whether he had been perfect the night before or not. Phichit was his dormmate and best friend, the person who convinced Yuuri to try out after showing him the American movie. 

Yuuri was so reluctant to go back onto campus because of what had happened before the holiday break had started. Yuuri hadn't flown home since he first started his classes, but before the auditions started Yuuri got a phone call from home that his poodle Vicchan had died. 

Yuuri had missed his pet's last years of life, his last moments, and Yuuri had been so heart broken that he stepped on his own toes during the dance portion and had his voice crack on the third, fifth, and seventh time he tried scales. He felt guiltier that he couldn't even find it in himself to sing show tunes in Vicchan's memory. 

Then he got so drunk at the after audition party that he couldn't remember a thing. Which was probably good for him, considering he had probably made a fool of himself in front of the director and Victor Nikiforov.

Now he was sure that he wasn't even going to have much more of a part other than "Transylvanian 3" and it especially stung after he had put so much work in the year before. But he was always technically weak, so it never amounted to much.

But what was worse was definitely having his childhood hero get to watch him and fail miserably on stage. Victor Nikiforov had been an actor on TV shows when he was young, but started acting in stage productions when he was seventeen. Yuuri had started acting because of him, wanted to be him, and when he was announced to be the assistant director for the next musical Yuuri had to call Phichit to talk him down from a particularly embarrassing bought of fangirling 

After that disaster, he went home. He wanted nothing more than to see Minako Sensei, to see his parents, say goodbye to Vicchan, and to stay at the family inn and eat pork cutlet bowls. He decided that pork cutlet bowls were maybe not such a good idea, since he had gained five pounds in the two weeks he was away, but he figured that it didn't matter much since he wouldn't be on stage.

After tugging and pulling, Yuuri had managed to rise from his bed, find his glasses, and get his book bag in time to slump dreadfully next to Phichit as he traveled across campus.

Yuuri wanted to be excited for Phichit, but it was hard to when he still hadn't really accepted his own failure as an actor.

Then Yuuri bumped into something tall and sweater clad and when he looked up his hangover and disappoint was replaced with embarrassment. 

"Oh, sorry, didn't see you there, Yuuri." 

"V-Victor, hi," Yuuri stammered. Phichit was probably laughing, but Yuuri was unable to hear him over the blood rushing in this ear drums. 

"I'm glad I ran into you, I have some excellent news," Victor said with a dazzling smile. His platinum hair bounced brilliantly in front of his eyes and Yuuri had to try hard to concentrate on not hyperventilating. 

"O-oh?" 

"Well, after last night," Yuuri took this as a sign to start slipping into his hungover depression once again, but only momentarily, "I decided to give you a very deserving part."

"You gave me a part?" Yuuri asked in astonishment. 

"In fact, the lead part. I decided to cast you as Dr. Frank-Furter himself!"

Yuuri knew that Phichit was definitely concealing laughter now. Yuuri had no clue what to say, he knew he should've probably started with saying thank you and celebrating, but instead he shouted, "Huh?" He found it embarrassing that he couldn't even manage a full, "What?"

"So, to get started, I'm going to see you for your first dress and dance practice in about a week. As the lead, I think I need to take extra care to make sure you're ready for show and if that means coaching you personally, I'd be happy to do it." 

"Huh?!" 

"I'll have your heels then, too." Victor moved to walk by and stopped for a moment as if remembering something. "Oh and I'll see what I can do about getting you that corset early." Victor winked, which was much more confusing than the news of Yuuri being cast as the lead, and strutted away in his long tan coat.

Then he turned, looking like he just remembered something. "Oh, and as a director I would like to get to know my cast, so before that rehearsal we should meet for lunch."

"U-um yeah, okay," Yuuri agreed.

Victor flashed his sparkling smile, somehow causing his eyes to reflect light like they were made of water. Yuuri figured water was a key component in eyes so that didn't really seem like a good anology, but he wasn't thinking. "See you then."

"Oh my God!" Phichit screamed when he was finally gone. "I'm posting it online, this is going to be great, I can't wait to tell your parents and Minako and everyone!"

Yuuri turned to his best friend. "What?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Twelve chapters, one for each episode. Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun


End file.
